


A Moment

by safarikalamari



Series: Spiritassassin Seasons [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homecoming, M/M, Pre-Rogue One, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: Baze yearns for warmth in whatever form it may be





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roselightsaber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roselightsaber/gifts).



> Prompt from a list of seasonal things: "I've missed the sunlight"

Baze breathes in when he exits the shuttle. The cool air of Jedha almost immediately puts him at ease and he relaxes his grip on his weapon though he does not put it away.

Today, his feet have a destination, as they always do when he comes back. The bustle of the markets is noise Baze never misses, but he finds comfort in it all the same. He smiles when he sees children play around the stalls and waves to those who call out to him. 

Despite how much he grumbles about the sand, it is good to be home. 

Turning a corner, Baze spots familiar robes tucked up against a wall, the sound of the man’s offerings almost lyrical amongst the faded surroundings of the city. Baze doesn’t say his greetings when he approaches, but he doesn’t need to. 

“My husband can vouch for me,” Chirrut continues on, hand sweeping out to Baze. 

Baze chuckles to himself, shaking his head at his dear companion. It’s been too long and he wishes he could drag Chirrut home now. If anything, sitting next to Chirrut sounds the nice, and Baze shuffles over to do just that.

“I’ve missed the sunlight,” Baze breathes as he crowds in on Chirrut’s space. 

“Yes, I suppose not all planets are blessed with the amount of rays we have,” Chirrut nods, his head tilted in Baze’s direction.

Studying Chirrut’s profile, Baze wants nothing more than to hold his face in his hands, but Chirrut is busy with a day’s work. Baze would bother if he wasn’t so exhausted.

As Chirrut’s well wishes continue on, Baze reaches over, not at all surprised when Chirrut’s hand meets his halfway. 

“Welcome home,” Chirrut says, squeezing Baze’s hand and Baze smiles.

For just a little while, nothing matters except the man next to him, leaving Baze to wonder why he lets himself stay away for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> someday i'll write over 1k words again *shakes fist*  
> [Wumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
